Recuerdos del pasado
by alberto-M
Summary: ¿Qué pensaba Jelall sobre Erza mientras era el villano de la Torre del paraíso?


**Disclamer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Mashima.**

 **Aviso: Este Fic es un Regalo para Liv Scarlett por su cumpleaños, el cual Celebramos los Miembros del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

* * *

Sentado en mi trono, y mientras mi cabeza descansa sobre la mano izquierda, observo la sala donde se planea que sea el objetivo del Etherion. Alzo una esfera azulada de mi otra mano, observando a una persona que poco a poco va haciéndose más y más detallada en la esfera.

—¿Cuál es la situación?

—Han pasado, no hemos podido pararles—me dice uno de los miembros del gremio oscuro que contraté, Vidaldus—. Pronto llegarán a usted —luego deja caer la esfera, que se destruye al tocar el suelo. Se ha desmayado, por esos magos de Fairy Tail. No importa, será una víctima más para el Etherion, ¿acaso importa lo que le pase?

—De acuerdo, gracias por el aviso —digo quitando mi magia y cortando la comunicación—. Me encargaré de todo.

Tiempo. Necesito tiempo para mi plan. Para resucitar a Zeref. Es lo que me han mandado desde hace años. Y sea quien sea que se me acerque, morirá a mis manos.

Esos son los únicos pensamientos que inundan mi mente. Conseguir lo que necesito, por Zeref. Sólo una cosa me molesta de todo esto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido ella que hacer esto? ¿Tan difícil era volver a mi lado? Mis recuerdos fluyen de menor a mayor importancia... No, de menos a más reciente.

Todavía recuerdo el primer día en el que nos conocimos. Esa niña de cabello rojo como el fuego me embelesó desde ese día pero como era pequeño no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía. Pronto nos ayudamos mutuamente, nos hablamos, jugamos con nuestros amigos... Había nacido una amistad, amistad que se fue al olvido cuando Zeref me dio una misión.

No estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, esa masacre era mucho más que necesaria. Murieron muchos niños por culpa de esos hombres, muchos cadáveres poblaban los pueblos quemados hasta los cimientos. Tampoco estoy arrepentido de usar niños como mano de obra barata, cuando se les trata bien son mejor trabajadores. Serán recompensados pronto.

Supe que Erza estaba viva, en Fairy Tail, nada más echarle una ojeada a los miembros inscritos en los gremios, de eso hace años. Seguro que le trae recuerdos del anciano amigo que hizo en la Torre del Paraíso, y una parte de mi se asombró pues había quedado muy herida. Pensaba que no iba a sobrevivir. Eso me enseñó que el destino tiene reservado algo para ella, y ahora tengo la respuesta: luchar contra mi.

Un destino cruel, irónico: pues enfrenta a antiguos amigos únicamente porque los ideales son distintos. Pero yo asumo este destino con tal de resucitar a Zeref, resurgir el Sistema-R... Y mis amigos, los que siguieron a mi lado, me han apoyado en todas mis decisiones. Hasta que en el último momento Simon decidió traicionarme ayudando a Natsu. Si, Fukuro me lo contó antes de caer inconsciente. Por eso su posterior muerte es necesaria, para acabar con los traidores a mi plan.

Erza... A pesar de que quiero resucitar a Zeref, no resistiría el no poder estar con ella. De modo que sólo queda que muera conmigo. Es radical mi decisión, estoy seguro, pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer sino?¿Dejar mi plan y unirme a Fairy Tail? Una leve risa sale de mis labios. No, eso nunca, y menos me moriría sin matarla. No con él cerca para ocupar un lugar en su corazón.

Recuerdo cuando la vi en el Consejo Mágico, gracias a que decidí observarla personalmente. No me vio porque estaba escondido, pero en la celda podía notar ese pequeño sonrojo en su bello rostro de cabello escarlata. Y todo por ese chico de pelo rosa que irrumpió con un patético disfraz de ella, para librarla de su falso castigo.

Recordar ese hecho me hace hervir la sangre, apretando los puños con fuerza. ¿Esto que siento son celos hacia Natsu Dragneel, el Dragon Slayer? Posiblemente, desde ese día solo pienso en matarlo personalmente, de forma que sea el Etherion el que termine de deshacer tu cuerpo.

No he parado de imaginarla en escenarios oscuros y que esté besándose con ese chico. Y eso, me repito nuevamente, me hace hervir la sangre. Por eso tuve que darle a mis amigos la misión de llevarse a Erza y acabar con todo el que esté con ella, por si hay suerte. Pero el enterarme que no sólo no esta nadie muerto, sino que también están yendo a por mi... ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan insistente?

Al final, ese viejo dicho era tan real como la vida misma: Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo tú mismo.

Erza es mía, mi posesión, mi amiga... ¿Y va el chico ese, y con unas risas enamorará a mi antigua amiga? Antes morirá ante mis manos.

Cuando contraté a esos magos para poder con los intrusos, tenía altas esperanzas en Fukuro. Ese hombre-búho podía copiar la magia del mago que se coma. Cualquiera, el poder de Natsu le ayudará enormemente a derrotar a quien se interponga en mi camino.

Por eso, enterarme que fue derrotado por Gray me hizo pensar en lo mal que han empezado a salir las cosas por culpa de Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar... Son magos poderosos de los que no contaba. No, no es el poder de ellos para ser más exacto, sino los lazos que unen a los magos lo que no contaba. Por eso derrotaron a Fukuro, a Vidaldus y a Ikaruga.

Lazos, eso de lo que Fairy Tail presume y lo que tengo con Erza. Pero eso no me va a apartar de mi objetivo, de mis planes, de ser capaz de todo para hacer un nuevo Sistema-R.

Resucitar a Zeref es la misión que su fantasma me ha dado, y eso haré cualquiera que sea mi víctima.

Ella está cerca, lo sé. Erza va a por mi, pero... ¿Me matará? Sé que ella ha empezado a sentir algo desde niños por mi, eso le puede pasar factura como amiga. Pero lo único que tiene de amiga para mi, es el nombre. Acabaré con ella de ser necesario para mi...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpe mis pensamientos y la veo. Erza, sus ojos me muestran decisión; sus músculos en tensión muestran que estas preparada para derrotarme. Le salvé la vida esa vez en la Torre del Paraíso porque la consideraba una amiga... ¿Qué digo una amiga? Puede que en ese momento sea el amor que sentía y sigo sintiendo por ella lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de no matarla. Pero no va a pararme, voy a realizar el sistema-R. Mi aliada ya debe estar manipulando al Consejo Mágico junto a mi otro 'yo' para conseguir que disparen el Etherion aquí. Sólo tengo que ganar tiempo, y aun muerto la victoria será mía.

—Jerall, por tu bien voy a tener que parar esta locura —me dice Erza invocando un par de espadas, me levanto de mi trono y la miro fijamente.

—Inténtalo Erza. Nada ni nadie podrá pararme.

OoooOoooO

Es imposible ya salvarla. Sonrío al ver a Natsu Dragnell caer desesperado al suelo, tras ver cómo Erza era tragada por el cristal. El Etherion estaba a punto de ser disparado, lo siento.

La magia inunda el cielo, haciendo mi sonrisa mas grande y grito unas palabras.

—¡Natsu Dragnell! Has perdido, Erza morirá. Esta vez he ganado...

Esta vez el destino ha sido a mi favor.

—¡Tú no sabes... Lo que es Fairy Tail! Aunque tenga que morir... ¡Salvaré a Erza!

¿Acaso ese idiota podría traer a Erza? Imposible, ya no puede hacer nada, el Etherion se acerca... Y lo veo abrir la boca hacia el rayo de magia. ¿Acaso es estúpido y piensa contraatacar? ¿O acaso él...? No, es imposible, he oído historias de que los Dragon Slayer de primera generación pueden comerse cualquier elemento, pero estamos hablando de pura magia...

Grande es mi sorpresa cuando el rayo empieza a ser absorbido por el Dragon Slayer. ¿Acaso está loco, o es que esta tan enamorado de Erza que haría cualquier cosa por ella?

Mis ojos me pesan, siento cómo mi vida abandona mi cuerpo. Erza... Puede que si te hubiera dicho lo que siento... Yo...

—¿Qué haces Jerall?

La voz de aquella mujer llama la atención de Jerall. Se gira a ver a la Séptima Maestra de Fairy Tail y luego al miembro de Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Lates. Mira alrededor y sus recuerdos vuelven al tiempo real: están en Álvarez, con varios soldados derrotados y heridos en el suelo, y Crimè Sorciere luchando contra uno de los Escudos, un hombre joven de piel morena, con un alborotado y grande cabello marrón que parecen rulos, y que están tirados para atrás para que no le tapen la cara con una venda naranja que posee en la frente; usa dos aretes redondos oscuros en las orejas y deja su torso bien formado al descubierto, a excepción por dos vendas que se cruzan por sus costados y se comunican en su cuello; y viste unos pantalones oscuros adornados con unos pequeños detalles y unas sandalias para complementar su vestimenta.

—Quería recordar lo que me pasó, cómo era... Y no me ha gustado nada lo que he recordado.

Azeal Lamur sonríe con soberbia y aleja con su magia de arena a Cobra y Sorano.

—¿¡Qué pasa, se os acabaron las ideas, Magos de Fiore!? —grita Azeal mientras el trío de magos escondidos le ignora por la conversación que tienen.

—Intento ver qué clase de recuerdos tenía de ese día, pero... Parece que la amnesia ha afectado a la memoria más de lo que imaginaba —dice Hibiki usando su magia de archivo mejorada para observar los recuerdos de la mente de Jerall—. Aquí hay cosas en el lugar que no son, o eso creo yo... Como sea, dudo que sepamos realmente lo que pensaste...

—"Aunque tengo la impresión de que gran parte de los celos es cierto" —piensa Jerall, mirando al imponente mago de arena, éste les mira con una sonrisa al haberlos descubierto.

—¿Ya vais a morir?

—El único que va a morir —dice Jerall saliendo de su escondite y activando sus círculos mágicos, en una pelea que podría ser su última—. Eres tú... —mira a Wrza con una media sonrisa—. "Por Erza... Yo venceré mientras estés a mi lado"


End file.
